Nobody (Universe 986)
Nobody is a mysterious entity created by Jim Henson that appeared in his short film, Limbo, The Organized Mind, and later in his television series, Sesame Street. It was adapted by GreenBlobThing for use in The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. Appearance When in the void, Nobody communicates with other beings through the simplistic appearance of a white outlined face, consisting of two eyes and a mouth, images occasionally flickering behind him. When in the real world, Nobody condenses himself down to his swirling form, a tiny circle which rotates back and forth. The face that he often uses in the void appears within this circle too. Personality Nobody is quite secretive, his true origins being a mystery. He doesn't offer much of a determinable personality, though it can be noted that he appeared to desire control, attempting to destroy all of Sesame Street so that he could retain control over T-Rex and the other Muppets. If he speaks more than one sentence, it is always in rhyme. It would appear that he is incapable of speaking normally without rhyming. History The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex At some point before the year 1969, the first time that Sesame Street was broadcast, Nobody came into prominence. Possibly being there since the very beginning (this was not confirmed), he controlled the Muppets and manipulated them, taking over their series and operating it from behind the scenes, keeping it operating to fulfill some unknown agenda. He made his presence aware to the Muppets, as they knew who he was, and he even appeared in the series a couple of times. In 2018, T-Rex arrived at Sesame Street after taking a wrong turn on the way to SDCC. Having been towed into the street while he was asleep, it was decided by Nobody that he would be converted into a Muppet. Attacked by the cast members, T-Rex later woke up in a box, unable to get out. Ernie cranked it open with a crowbar, allowing light to shine through, giving T-Rex the chance to see himself. Realising he had become a puppet, he tried as hard as he could to escape. Eventually getting help from Elmo, T-Rex made his way to the void where he encountered Nobody face to face. Reverting back to his usual self, T-Rex challenged the entity by summoning the other Muppets to him through telepathic communication. Laughing at how T-Rex had fallen for his trap, Nobody used the isolation of his void to his advantage as he sent down his ghostly arms to destroy the entire street, knowing that they'd have nowhere to escape to if it no longer existed. However, just in the nick of time, T-Rex Junior and the female Ghostbusters arrived on the street. Teaming up, they made quick work of Nobody's ghostly hands, putting them into a ghost trap. As Nobody himself was attached to these arms, this resulted in him and his entire void being dragged into the trap too, thankfully freeing T-Rex and the other Muppets. With him stuck in the trap, the Ghostbusters eventually disposed of him. Abilities * Creating Hands: Nobody is able to create ghostly hands that he can use to control living beings, often the Muppets. He did attempt to control T-Rex with them before he entered the void. * Conversion: Nobody is able to transform other sentient beings into Muppets, having once captured T-Rex and turning him into one. Whenever they enter the void Nobody resides in, they are reverted to their original form. * Existing in Reality: Through the use of a condensed swirling form, Nobody is able to appear in the real world, where he rules over the other Muppets on Sesame Street. Videos Limbo, The Organized Mind Nobody in Sesame Street Trivia * Nobody was chosen as the villain of the episode due to his sinister appearance and eerie voice, which many have cited in the past as being creepy and unnerving. Indeed, before his few appearances on Sesame Street, Nobody appeared in an eerie short film where he asked the viewer such strange questions as whether or not they wanted to see his "evil thoughts". * While this version of the character can only talk in rhyme, the original version couldn't and was able to speak normal sentences. Category:GreenBlobThing's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Entities Category:Universe 986 Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex